


Steal from me (I'll steal your heart)

by i_claudia



Series: summer pornathon 2014 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, F/F, Summer Pornathon 2014, Team Gluttony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_claudia/pseuds/i_claudia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a routine job.</p><p><i>Supposed</i> to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal from me (I'll steal your heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 5 of Summer Pornathon 2014: Snatch.

It was supposed to be a routine job.

 _Supposed_ to be. 

Life, Elena reflected, was probably infinitely boring if it only went as expected. After all, she hadn’t expected the call inviting her to pick a pair of royal pockets. She hadn’t expected getting caught red-handed picking said pockets, and she _definitely_ hadn’t expected having her hand put to… well. _Other_ uses. Not that she was complaining.

“Falling asleep down there?” 

“Hardly,” Elena said, pressing in again until Morgana stopped grinning, sighing and arching into the touch. “In bed with royalty? How could I?”

“And that’s -- that’s the only reason you stayed, I suppose,” Morgana said, twisting her fingers deeper into Gwen’s hair.

“Of course, the only one,” Elena agreed, rolling her eyes.

“You’re noisy tonight,” Gwen told Morgana, leaning back down to kiss her quiet. Elena watched, squirming until she could press her mouth in soft, teasing kisses along Morgana’s inner thigh. The reasons she had for staying of course had nothing to do with this: nothing to do with the way Morgana pushed up into Gwen’s kisses, greedy, heedless of the way her lips were already swollen from Gwen’s attentions. It had nothing to do, obviously, with how Gwen’s hand skated delicately down Morgana’s stomach, playing her fingers over the tremors like a well-loved instrument, or how those same fingers felt next to hers, both of them pushing into Morgana, fucking her in slow, syncopated time. It was unrelated completely to the way Gwen’s knuckles tasted when they were deep in Morgana’s cunt, or the way Elena’s own skin smelled, with Morgana’s slick smeared over her from cheek to chin; the way it felt when she licked it off her teeth.

“Fuck,” Morgana gasped, as Gwen pulled away from the kiss and set her mouth against one of Morgana’s breasts instead, her fingers still working Morgana open as Elena sucked a vicious mark onto Morgana’s hip, just next to the neatly trimmed curls between her legs. “Oh fuck, Gwen, you -- _Elena_ \--”

Elena hid the smugness of her smile against Morgana’s skin, but she couldn’t hide the shudder in her shoulders as Morgana’s orgasm closed in around them, pulling all of them along much too fast as Morgana sighed and shook under their touch. Elena’s fingers slid too easily along Gwen’s when they pulled out carefully: slick when Gwen closed her hand gently around Elena’s wrist; slick when Elena cupped hers around the back of Gwen’s neck, bringing their mouths together.

Elena was full to bursting with the taste and the smell and the feel of Morgana, but Gwen -- Gwen tasted of the cherries they’d eaten, and her body was soft under Elena’s touch, and her teeth were sharp as she bit carefully at Elena’s lip. Elena allowed herself to be drawn up, away from Morgana’s gorgeous cunt until she fit exactly between the two of them, the only place she’d ever found which fit like this. Morgana curled close around her back, fingers low on Elena’s stomach to pull her in until her arse was snug against Morgana’s hips; Gwen’s hands wandered as she deepened the kiss, thumbing one of Elena’s nipples while Elena reached around to fit her own hand around the curve of Gwen’s thigh, sliding her fingers up until she could _just_ feel the damp between Gwen’s legs. The air was heavy-warm around them, cradling them together like a blanket. Morgana was kissing the nape of Elena’s neck -- wet, sucking kisses that set Elena’s nerves buzzing. 

“Come on, love,” Gwen murmured, hitching a knee over Elena’s thigh, opening up to Elena’s touch. “Make me come, just like this. Or should I sit on your face tonight, get you _truly_ wet?”

No, Elena thought, surrounded and happily surrendered; she hadn’t stayed for the sex. She wouldn’t deny, though, that it had damn well helped her make the decision.


End file.
